Dust in the Wind
by Bean02
Summary: How will Eomer and Lothiriel continue after suffering a tragic loss?
1. Chapter One

Pointless A/N- Okay, so this story was inspired by human growth and development. I was sitting in class and my professor was talking about what might kill an infant and I all of a sudden thought, "Ooh! Wouldn't that be a fun story to write?" Yes, I am morbid and messed up. Anyway, I started this story at least four times before I finally decided how to start. It jumps around a lot, so bare with me here people. Also, if it sucks I'm sorry. It's just a way to satisfy the voices in my head, and I thought it would be a different idea, and a little darker than my normal fics (I hope it will be anyway). So I hope you enjoy! Review! Feel free to tell me how horrible this story is! Or if by some odd chance you actually like it, tell me that too! That's how you get more chapters :-P  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Eomer, Lothiriel, or anyone else really. Well, except for a few minor characters..... and Theomund I guess..... would he be considered minor? He is a minor. Whatever, you know what's not mine! Anyway, I promise that I'll return them to the states I found all the characters in once I'm done.... sort of..... mwahahahahaha!  
  
And now, enough out of me! Here's the story!  
  
Dust in the Wind  
  
The wet earth pounded beneath Eomer's feet and echoed in his ears. He gripped the spear in his hands as he ran after his pray. He stopped a moment, his heart pounding, he scanned the forest for any sign of what eluded him. His breath came heavily and he fought to keep the sound of his rasping attempts to draw air into his lungs under control. He saw no sign of the animal, so he continued to run. It was an unusual sight to see a man of the Mark hunting on foot, much less the King. But Eomer was not simply running after a pray, it was almost as if he was running from something, and did not want to wear his horse ragged, but wanted to make himself so weary he would forget.  
  
He would forget his son. His poor child, now lying cold with so many he had loved before.  
  
No, no, better not to think of that. Just run, yes, running. A simple means of escape, getting away, being free. Focus on the sound of the earth beneath your feet Eomer, much better to think of that.  
  
The King continued to run, despite his desperate need for a drink and rest. He ignored the burning protests of his muscles as he continued on his dash across the land of Rohan. His advisors had tried to stop him from leaving the city, telling him that it was too dangerous. Suppose he was attacked? Especially with the babe dead! Eomer had promptly clipped the offending advisor in the jaw. How dare he speak of the dead so casually? What right did he have to speak of his son? Eomer wished someone would attack. Then he would have an excuse to rip the head off of the offender, somewhere to focus his emotions and to channel the rage he felt building up inside.  
  
How could such happiness have turned into such sadness? Images of the cold, tiny body of his firstborn crept into his mind. His child, his son. He could still see his wife, his dear Lothiriel, shaking the cold body in the cradle uncomprehending, unable to accept the truth.  
  
"Why is he so cold Eomer?" Her question echoed in his mind, over and over again, driving him to madness.  
  
He took a shuddering breath and suddenly threw the spear as hard as he could, letting out a cry that shook the surrounding countryside as it echoed his rage.  
  
He dropped to his knees in the wet earth, mud splattering his clothes as sweat dripped from his brow. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and let out a soft whisper, the last time the name would ever cross his lips.  
  
"Theomund....."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Sorry it's so short.... but that's all you get until I write two pages on my research paper! It will jump around a lot I think. I'm actually posting as I write so this one will go up a WHOLE lot slower than my last story! I just wanted to post this now to hear what you guys think! So in other words, please review!  
  
Also note that this is not about Elfwine. I wouldn't have killed him. But that doesn't stop me from killing his older brother. Mwahahahahaha! I'm horrible I know. 


	2. Chapter Two

Lothiriel lay numbly on her bed, she so very badly wanted to sleep, but dreams would not take her. She rolled over to see that her husband did not lie beside her. She stared at his empty side of the bed they shared, wondering where he could possibly had gone. Perhaps their son had been crying too much and he had gone to another room to sleep? Yes, she supposed that had to be the answer. Her poor husband tried so very hard to stay awake whenever the baby cried, wanting to feed in the middle of the night. He had told her that if she lost sleep, he ought to not sleep either.  
  
She smiled to herself, well, as noble as his intentions were they certainly weren't very practical. She was surprised at how wonderful he was with the baby. Eomer had only seen infants at a distance in the past, besides his sister when he was very young, and was nervous before the child was born as to how he would learn to care for something so tiny. However, from the moment he laid eyes on Theomund, the strong Warrior-King had lost all his worries and simply loved his son. It amused Lothiriel the effect the baby had on him. He would tell the infant all the lore of the Rohirrim, and would add some tales of his own, which usually involved Eomer saving one of Lothiriel's brothers from grave peril. She laughed, recalling such a night.....  
*  
  
"And then your very brave, but rather foolish Uncle Erchirion sprang forth into the fray setting himself in the middle of a group of extremely horrible orcs and the situation would have been very grave indeed had your Father not taken immediate action. My brave mount Firefoot and I charged through the band of orcs, swinging left! Swinging right!" Eomer stood over a small wooden cradle, very animatedly talking to the one-month-old infant which lay inside, drooling as usual, but his eyes followed his Father's motions, as if listening. "Then one of the foulest creatures ever unleashed stood over me and-"  
  
Lothiriel, who had been standing in the doorway watching since her brother's alleged foolish leap into the fray, cleared her throat. Eomer spun around to see his wife standing, raising an eyebrow amused at his behavior. "And then?"  
  
"And then...." Eomer trailed off, searching for an ending that Lothiriel would not tan his hide for repeating to the child, or make him too much of a liar. "And then it ran away at the sight of your Mother!" He gave Lothiriel a teasing grin, "For your Mother, little one, is a force no other can match!"  
  
Lothiriel laughed lightly crossing to her husband, who gave her a light kiss on the lips in greeting. "Keep telling him that, hopefully Theomund will remember this tale when he is older and ready to cause mischief of his own."  
  
Eomer laughed softly, "And you believe that such a little thing could cause much trouble?" He asked, gazing from his son to his wife.  
  
Lothiriel gave a rather un-ladylike snort, "He's your son!"  
  
"Oh really? That is good to know. There were all those rumors-" He teased her, ducking as she attempted to swat at his head.  
  
She laughed, too amused to even attempt to be angry, "Eomer!"  
  
*  
  
Lothiriel was pulled back to the present suddenly. Was that a cry from the baby? He had been awfully quiet. She rose from her bed and went to the cradle. "Little one, are you-"  
  
She stopped suddenly, and stared at the cradle in shock a moment. It was empty. Panic filled the young mother's mind as she looked down at the cold white blankets. Where was he? She could have sworn she heard her son crying. Who could have him? Perhaps Eomer had him, but what if the babe was hungry? Her mind would not rest until she knew who had her baby, and she felt in her heart that he needed her. Her hands shook with fear and anxiety as she quickly threw a dressing robe over her nightdress. Without consideration for her appearance, or what people would think of a Queen who wandered the halls of Meduseld in her nightdress, she ran out in search of her son.  
  
"Your majesty?" Mirdra, the mid-wife, an elderly woman with kind eyes and a soft voice, approached the young Queen the very instance she stepped out of her chamber. "My Lady, are you well?"  
  
Lothiriel looked at Mirdra confused and concerned for her son. "Mirdra, where is my son?" She asked, softly.  
  
Mirdra's eyes widened, and she placed a calming hand on the young Queen's arm, guiding her back into her chamber. The servants who had been passing the royal chamber stopped and stared at Lothiriel in shock.  
  
"Lothiriel, my dear, please, come back into your chamber." Mirdra said softly, catching the eye of one of the young servant girls who often waited on the Queen and summoned her over to help.  
  
Lothiriel grew angry with Mirdra and broke free from her surprisingly firm grasp. "Mirdra, where is my son?" She demanded.  
  
Mirdra was silent, and cool pity reflected in her gaze as she regarded the Queen. "You poor dear, come my Queen, you should rest."  
  
Lothiriel glared at the elderly woman and turned to the servant at her other arm, taking a step towards her. "Where is Theomund?" She commanded.  
  
The young serving girl stepped back from the angry Queen, eyes wide with fear. She exchanged a glace with Mirdra, afraid to answer.  
  
"Answer me!" Lothiriel shouted, shaking with the rage only a mother with a child in danger could find. "Where is my son?"  
  
The girl's eyes searched Mirdra, who nodded slowly. Her gaze returned to the angry Queen, filled with tears of fear. Her voice shook as she spoke, "My Queen.... I am sorry, but- but-" The girl took a deep breath. "Your son is dead, my Queen."  
  
Lothiriel stepped back as if she had been struck. "That's not true." She whispered, she suddenly remembered her son lying cold in his cradle. She shook the vision away. That could not have happened. It must have been a dream, a horrible nightmare. Her son could not be dead. It was not possible.  
  
Suddenly, she struck the girl across the face. "That's not true!" She shouted. "You are lying!" She then turned away from the frightened maid, who had stepped back from the Queen, clutching her cheek, and back to the mid-wife. "Where is my husband?" She demanded.  
  
"My Lady, calm yourself, please." Mirdra pleaded, her eyes growing stern as she placed a hand on the Queen's shoulder. "Your husband has left the city for a time. Now, you are tried. Please, take some rest."  
  
Lothiriel's expression suddenly changed, she smiled calmly, "Yes, rest..." She trailed off, retreated to her chamber. "I should rest while the child is sleeping." She said softly to herself. "Please tell my husband that I wish to see him when he returns."  
  
Mirdra nodded, smiling kindly at the Queen. "Of course, your majesty." She said escorting the Queen into her chamber and seeing that she lay down on the bed. "Rest well, my Queen." She said, watching the young woman close her eyes as her head rested on her pillow. She felt odd, pitying the Queen, but she was only a woman after all, a woman who had lost her only son far to soon after his birth. She waited silently until she was sure the Queen was sleeping and then left the room.  
  
The young maid was still waiting outside the door, looking worried and frightened. "The Queen has gone mad hasn't she?"  
  
Mirdra regarded the girl and sighed, "You are too young to understand my dear. I feel that every woman who has lost a babe loses her mind a little. The Queen, well..." She trailed off.  
  
The girl, only about sixteen and new to the royal household, sighed, "It is a shame. The Queen was always so kind. Do you think she will ever-?" She trailed off.  
  
"Will the Queen recover her senses?" Mirdra sighed, "Tis too early to tell I fear." She then glanced at the girl, "Until that time, I suggest we keep the Queen's state as private as possible." She said sternly. "It will not do for word to get out that the King has left the city and the Queen is mad."  
  
The girl nodded, "I will keep this incident quiet. However, rumors have started to spread. Several people saw the King leave the city in his state, and saw him strike his advisor. I do not believe this will stay quiet for long."  
  
Mirdra closed her eyes an instant, "Yes well, that cannot be helped. Go see to your duties my dear." She instructed.  
  
The girl nodded, and retreated to the kitchens with a troubled mind.  
  
Mirdra sat on a nearby bench, waiting for the moment when the Queen awoke and would need her once more. She had delivered many babes in her time and mid-wife, and had helped many young mothers when those children died unexpectedly, but none of them had ever gone into such a state as Lothiriel. The Queen had been in this state for a week. Ever since she discovered her son, dead in his cradle. The King had left the city soon after the child was buried, unable to deal with his poor wife, who did not seem to accept her son was dead. Mirdra knew it pained him to see her in that state, for the King truly loved his wife. The open affection the royal couple showed one another had endeared them to the people, and the Rohirrim had much love for their young Queen, and had shared the joy of the birth of her first child, as well has the sorrow behind his loss. Indeed, they respected her mourning, but it would not do for the Queen to have lost her mind. They still needed an heir after all.  
  
Mirdra, for all her skill and experience, was at a loss with how to help the Queen. She had tried everything, but knew she could not do this alone. She had a messenger sent out to the Lady Eowyn and to the Queen's family in Dol Amroth. Perhaps they would be able to help. Mirdra sighed, closing her eyes and hoping that word from Gondor would arrive soon. Without the King, she would be able to keep Lothiriel under control for long.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Yep. Lothiriel's gone crazy. So this chapter is longer than the other one :-) Which is good because I normally don't post such short chapters. And it explains a few background things. Okay, so for those of you who don't study human growth and development or whatever I think I'll just let you guys know this basic fact for the story now. Eomer and Lothiriel's first-born son died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. I'm not an expert on this, but I do know what I learned in class. I'm sorry if anything I say is incorrect. I've also never personally had kids so exploring their emotional state is a bit of a challenge, which is why I'm doing it :-) I'm sorry you don't like the way I had the characters react. Feel free to review and tell me that :-) Which means you must review!! Hehe :-) My beta is also my grammar and spell checker on my computer... so if you see any need for me to get a real beta feel free to suggest that.... but also if you do this could you find me a beta too? Hehe! Anyway! Review! I had something important to say in this a/n but I forgot what it was.... oh yeah!  
  
This story sort of goes with my other story, "Those We Love" but you can read it without reading that one! You really don't need one for the other because I didn't really do anything except set Lothiriel and Eomer up in the other story. I just thought I'd advertise my other story here :-)  
  
Kezya- Thanks for the review. I'm afraid you may have to wait for the next update because this semester has really picked up. Unless you would like to write my case study.... (looks at Kezya pleadingly) PLEASE WRITE MY CASE STUDY!!! Hehe! Sorry, but I really don't want to do this project! However, the good thing about all this work is it makes me depressed and when I'm depressed I write this depressing story! So it's all good :-) Thanks for the review!  
  
Pernauriel- Hehe! Thanks for the review! I hope you still like it :-)  
Lady of Legolas- Yes, I agree it was a sad start... and it only gets sadder... sorry. But this story is what I write when I'm depressed.  
  
Thanks those three people for reviewing! I love you!  
  
The rest of you, you really should review! I love reviews! Good ones, bad ones, it's all good! Since I'm writing as I post then your suggestions actually might affect where I go with this story! But to do that, you must review!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll send you brownies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even though I don't have any brownies, I'll find a way!! And I make really REALLY good brownies!! And cookies! I make awesome baked good! 


	3. Chapter Three

Night had come. The land was wrapped in a blanket of darkness. A blanket so thick it was almost suffocating to the King as he continued his weary dash across the rolling landscape of Rohan. He had no idea how many nights had passed, nor was he aware of his location. He was living from moment to moment. Not caring for the hour, not caring about anything. He tried his hardest to keep dark thoughts from entering his mind, but they always seemed to come. Over and over a soft voice in his head echoed the question that burned at his very soul. "Why Eomer? Why is he so cold?" Lothiriel's maddening question burned into his mind.  
  
Why? Why bless him with a son, only to take him again? He had only a month of life. Eomer had such dreams for the boy, such hopes, all of which were stolen in the night, disappearing with the last breath of an infant.  
  
It had been his fault. All his fault. That plagued him more than anything. Lothiriel had been so tired, so weary. He had promised to wake first if the baby needed something that night, waking her only if the boy needed feeding. But he did not wake up when needed. Surely if he had not fallen asleep his son would still be living.  
  
Eomer stopped suddenly, exhausted muscles burned in protest. Eomer gazed around the forest, feeling suddenly on guard. Someone else was with him, someone was watching him. He was suddenly fully aware of how dangerous his situation was. However, he gripped his spear in full determination, he would fight to the end of course, and if fate decided to send him to be with his son, so be it. Eomer waited in silence for the moment when his enemy would spring forth into the fray. He was almost itching for a fight, longing to focus on killing rather than allowing his mind to wander back to the dark places it had rested these past days.  
  
The brush shuddered, as if his foe trembled, feeling his fury. Suddenly, a tumbling body came forth, so startled it tripped and rolled onto the ground in a ball of hands and feet, landing itself at Eomer's feet.  
  
The little person looked up at Eomer, its mouth fell open in shock, and it struggled to its feet. This was no foe. It was a boy, a very small boy who could have seen no more than four or five years. The child was clearly Rohirric, and stared up at Eomer in awe. His eyes were wide as he took in the large, impressive warrior.  
  
Eomer was surprised to see such a small one alone and quickly glanced around for someone with the child, but could see no one. It was instinct for Eomer to quickly gather the child into his arms. This was a dangerous part of the country, and it was never safe for such small children to wander alone in the wilds of Rohan.  
  
The boy pulled back to get a better look at the man's face. He seemed surprisingly unafraid of the man who had suddenly gathered him up without a word. The boy turned his head to a side in a curious manner, studying the warrior. Finally he spoke, in a clear, strong, childish voice, breaking the silence that had fallen Eomer.  
  
"Are you my father?" He asked.  
  
Eomer turned to stare into the face of the child, surprised by the sudden and blunt question. He gazed into the hopeful face of the young boy, and his heart broke. Not just for the boy, who seemed to be silently pleading for his search for his father to be over, but for the title of 'father', which he had worn so briefly. He had never heard his son call him that, and he wondered for a moment if his own son's voice would have been as sweet as this boy's.  
  
Eomer turned his face from the boy's so that the child would not see the hot tears that were collecting in his eyes. He refused to let them fall, quickly blinking them away. "No child." He replied softly. "I am afraid I am not your father."  
  
The boy's face fell, "Oh." He was quiet a moment. Then he licked his lips. "Well then, may I get down? I must continue my search!"  
  
"Lad, you are-" Eomer stopped his reply suddenly. He was about to tell the child he was far to small to search for his father alone, but on seeing the child's determined and hopeful face he stopped suddenly.  
  
The boy had gotten the hint of what was about to be said, and a stubborn expression fell on him. "I am a big boy!" He said, crossing his arms. "I am nearly five after all!"  
  
Eomer actually found himself holding back a chuckle at the willful young one. He strangely reminded him of Eowyn at that age. A reference he was sure the boy would not appreciate since Eowyn was a girl, but it still brought back fond memories of the willing little girl his sister had been. "You did not let me finish lad." He answered.  
  
"Oh. All right then." The boy said brightly.  
  
"You are my protection." He answered after a moment's thought. "I am lost, and looking for your village. When I saw you I thought perhaps you could show me the way?" He gathered what he hoped looked like a pleading expression.  
  
The boy smiled brightly, feeling very important. "Very well then! I am Eorinae."  
  
Eomer nodded, putting the child back down. He did not returning the smile, but was grateful for having a distraction from his thoughts. It was night. How late he could not tell, for he had no heed to the change from day to night since he had left Edoras. He watched the boy for a moment as the child yawned. Eorinae needed rest. "We shall rest here tonight." He determined, looking around the area. "How far is your village Eorinae?"  
  
Eorinae climbed up to sit on a fallen tree, "I have only been gone a day. So a day's journey it must be!" He said, jumping down from the log to watch Eomer. "Do you have a son?" He asked.  
  
Eomer cringed at the question and shook his head, "My son is dead." He answered softly. "He lived only a bit over a months time."  
  
Eorinae gazed up at the man, a sympathetic expression formed on his young features, an expression with wisdom far beyond his years. "I am sorry." Eorinae replied softly. "My mother is dead too."  
  
At these words Eomer thought suddenly of Lothiriel. He wondered if she was all right, and wondered if she missed him. Why should she? It was his fault their child was dead. He sat down on the damp forest floor, his muscles groaned, protesting the torturous march he had put them through.  
  
The pair sat in silence. Eorinae had curled up by the fallen log, attempting to sleep. He was shivering a bit, Eomer noticed. After a moment of hesitation Eomer held out a hand to the boy, offering him to come closer and share his warmth. There was no sense in the boy freezing to death after all.  
  
Eorinae clambered to his feet and surprised Eomer by climbing into his lap. He curled up in the arms of his protector, his blue eyes sleepy as he gazed about his surroundings. Suddenly he spoke softly, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen upon them.  
  
"Do you think she is watching him?" He asked softly.  
  
Eomer looked down at the young boy, perplexed. "Who?"  
  
"My mother." The boy replied, turning to meet Eomer's eyes. "Do you think she is watching over your son?"  
  
Eomer bit his lip and sighed, gazing up at the stars through the trees. "I don't know." He answered honestly. He then looked at the young boy, who was watching him. "I hope so."  
  
Eorinae seemed satisfied by this answer. He leaned against Eomer with a sleepy yawn. "She must be. That's why she had to leave me. A baby needed her, and she knew that I was a big boy now." He nodded to himself, confident in this answer.  
  
Eomer was surprised by the wisdom in the child's words, but he felt comforted by the boy. He suddenly realized that in his absence Lothiriel must be going mad with worry. He was only adding to her pain at the loss of their son, and he knew he could not run forever. He sighed to himself, watching as Eorinae fell into a gentle slumber. Eomer had lost his son, yes, but there could be other children. Eorinae could never have other parents. If this boy, this young child could find a purpose and continue on than certainly Eomer could as well. Rohan needed him. And most important of all, Lothiriel needed him. In the morning he would return Eorinae to his village, find a horse, and return to Edoras. Life must go on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Aww.... isn't Eorinae cute?? He's not mine! Hehe! Eorinae is on loan from Elessar King. You probably won't see him again in MY story. I just borrowed him because I was stuck and Elessar King was good enough to loan me her character so I could dig myself out of the hole. For more about Eorinae, read her TOTALLY AWESOME story Hunter of Thunder. It's one of my favorites and I'm commanding you to read it. Now.  
  
Anyway, sorry about taking so long to update! I banned myself from fanfiction.net until I finished my evil case study. Which by the way is now complete. All 63 pages of it! Yay! Anyway, as exams are creeping up on me, don't get mad if I don't update really fast. You know me... I'm slow.  
  
Rabid Cow: Yes.... I made Lothiriel insane. Hopefully someone will help the poor girl...... go read some humor! I need some humor too.... I don't know why I'm writing such a depressing story. It's probably to keep me from getting depressed too... anyway, thanks for the review! You rock!  
  
Isa: Yay! I'm glad you like it! Anyway, sorry so long between updates. Stupid real world got in the way! I hate that! Anyway, thanks for the review :-)  
  
Everlong: I should say I'll update when you update! LOL. Just kidding. I've made the brownies and I'll send them in the mail. Eomer will deliver them on a golden platter. Yep. So be on the look out! Thanks for the review!  
  
TeleriMaiden: Yay for your update! You made me break my fanfiction.net fast. Hehe! Anyway, you got more.... it just took a while. SO SORRY! Thanks for the review. And your update. I was happy :-)  
  
All you reviewers rock! You're my heroes! You all get brownies!  
  
Now for the shameless begging. REVIEW!!!!! NOW!!! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know when I'll get around to updating again. Classes have a way of giving me work. Stupid classes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Elessar King gets mad cookies and yes, ice cream for lending me Eorinae.  
  
Happy Reading! 


	4. Chapter Four

Erchirion and Amrothos did not know what to expect when they arrived at Meduseld. Everything seemed grey, as if the life and color had been stolen from the city. Even the air seemed different from Erchirion's last visit to the Golden Hall for the wedding of their dear sister to the Rohirrim King. It had been two years since that date, and the brothers last visit with their sister, and they wished it were under better circumstances. News of the death of the child had reached Dol Amroth barely a week after the news of his birth. As soon as their father told the brothers the nature of the message they had gathered a small escort and made haste to Edoras. Of course, this was after an argument over who would go to Edoras and who would stay in Dol Amroth. It would not do for the entire family to leave the city. Imrahil had dearly wanted to go to his child, but he also knew that Erchirion had always been her favorite, and he was needed in the city. Alphros, Elphir's son was going through a tricky stage, and needed his father at home. So, Erchirion and Amrothos quickly gathered supplies and headed for Edoras the next day. Erchirion hoped the messenger had been exaggerating his sister's state. She had always been so strong, what could have driven her to madness?  
  
Erchirion gripped the reins tighter in his hands to contain his anger. Eomer. Erchirion felt his old resentment of the King surface once more. Deep down, Erchirion knew that his sister loved her husband, and very deep down, he respected, even liked the King of the Mark. However, Erchirion's natural reaction was to protect his sister, and he resented that the King seemed to have disappeared after the death of their son, leaving his sister alone to deal with her grief.  
  
Amrothos seemed to since his brother's mood and turned a cautious eye to his older brother. "Surely Eomer King will have returned by now. I will have been over a month since the child's passing."  
  
Erchirion did not reply but forced himself to loosen his grip on the reins. As the brothers approached the Golden Hall they looked up, hoping to see their sister waiting to greet them. However, she did not appear, even as they dismounted and approached the doors there was no sign of her. The door opened, and an elderly woman stepped out, a surprising greeter, but the relief on her face turned the brother's hearts cold.  
  
"My Lords. I am Mirdra, the mid-wife." She said breathlessly, offering a rather clumsy curtsy. "You are the brothers of the Queen I presume?"  
  
"Yes, how is our sister?" Erchirion spoke quickly, forgetting his manners and not bothering with an introduction. He took the woman by the arm and leading her into the Hall to speak more privately, with Amrothos following.  
  
Mirdra dropped her voice low, so that none could hear save the brothers. "Unwell I am afraid. She grows worse by the day." The woman began to wring her hands nervously. "Her mood changes often. She will go from angry and hostile to sad and distant. Her majesty does not acknowledge that her son has died, my Lords, and grows violently angry at any who tell her the truth. I had to order guards placed at her door and do not allow the servants anywhere near her." The woman sighed, exhaustion showing clearly on her aged face. "Not that it matters. Her majesty has taken to her rooms, refusing to allow entrance to any and refusing to come out. She does not seem to comprehend any words I say, my Lords."  
  
Alarmed by this report Erchirion could find no words, he stared dumbly at the woman, as if uncomprehending her words. Perhaps she was speaking in Rohirric? That could not possibly be his sister she was describing!  
  
Luckily, Amrothos recovered more swiftly than his brother. "And the King? What say he of this?" He asked, anxiously.  
  
The mid-wife sighed again, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "We have had no word of the King since he left the city. The Queen asks for him in her more subdued moments. She does not seem to comprehend how much time has passed since-" She trailed off.  
  
Amrothos bit his lip firmly, his brow furrowed with worry. "Who is governing in the King's absence?" He asked.  
  
"The King's council and advisors. They bicker constantly without leadership. I do not meddle much in politics, as I am merely a mid-wife. However, it seems Marshal Elfhelm has been trying to control them. I seem to have run of the household for the moment." She seemed to brush off the matters of government with a wave of her hand. "It shall be under control my Lords. If there is one thing I know about young Eomer King, it is that he is a man of honor and his word. He will return and set his kingdom in order. He is much like his father in that manner."  
  
"How is it you are so certain, madam?" Erchirion suddenly asked, having found his voice again. His words were laced with anger.  
  
The woman met his eyes evenly. "It was I who first held the King after his birth. I have watched him grow from afar, as I have with many children. There is much one can learn about a man when he is very small, and I have faith in my King. Mind your tongue, Lord of Dol Amroth, for even though the King is not here, it is still his Hall." There was surprising strength in the old woman's voice, and wisdom behind her words.  
  
Amrothos stepped in quickly, ever the negotiator. "Forgive my brother madam. He is weary with travel and worry for our sister."  
  
Mirdra nodded, "Understandable, my Lords." She offered no apologies, but took Erchirion's arm, urgently. "I do not know if it is best for you to see her, but I have done everything I know to do. Many women have lost children before, and I have seen some that lose their minds, like the Queen. There is never a standard for mending the emptiness such a loss causes. I do know that the Queen is not herself, nor is she in her mind." Mirdra hesitated. "Such a sight can be, disturbing to say the least." She licked her lips nervously. "Do you wish to see her? Perhaps, after you have rested?" She paused again, allowing the two men to think. "I will think no less of you if you refuse."  
  
Erchirion did not need rest. He wanted to see his sister. He could not believe all that Mirdra said true unless he saw her. "Yes."  
  
Amrothos was less certain. He glanced at his brother, and then shook his head. "No, I will rest first." He turned to his brother. "I cannot bear to see Lothiriel now, if it is as Mirdra says. Please forgive me brother."  
  
Erchirion's gaze softened and he tightened his grip on his younger brother's shoulder. "There is nothing to forgive, dear brother."  
  
Mirdra called over a servant and gave the girl instructions in Rohirric to show Amrothos to his quarters. The girl quickly replied, and seemed at ill ease, watching the conversations with wide-eyes.  
  
"Now then, Prince Erchirion, I shall take you to the Queen." Mirdra said, guiding him down an adjacent corridor and out of sight.  
  
The young servant watched them for a moment and then suddenly seemed to remember her purpose. "Your Highness, if you would follow me?" She said in common tongue. Her common was a bit slow, as if she had not grown up using it.  
  
Amrothos followed the girl down the corridor. She stopped before a room and led him inside.  
  
"I hope this is to you liking?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Amrothos replied.  
  
She bobbed a curtsy and turned, but hesitated at the door. "Will you be able to help the Queen?" She suddenly asked.  
  
Amrothos stared at the girl, she was no more than sixteen, and was watching him with wide and innocent eyes. He was surprised by the forward question. He sighed, "I hope so." Was all he could reply.  
  
The girl hesitated. "I was training to be one of the Queen's maids." She informed him slowly.  
  
Amrothos chuckled softly. His sister had hated her maids back in Dol Amroth. She had often called them, stuffy, over-bearing hens. "I am sorry."  
  
The girl smiled faintly. "Do not be sorry. Her majesty was always very kind." She paused again. "I saw the Queen, shortly after the death of the babe." The girl shuddered at the memory. "I hope you can help my Queen." With that, the girl, blushing furiously at her questions and replies, quickly turned and escaped down the corridor to the kitchens.  
  
Amrothos sighed, left alone to his thoughts. "So do I my dear girl." He sank into a chair, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to forget the frightened look behind the girl's eyes at the memory of her recent encounter with his sister. "So do I."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room was dark. The only light was from the faint red glow of the warm embers. The fire had been allowed to die, filling the room with only a remnant of its former warmth, light, and joy.  
  
Erchirion paused a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He shivered slightly at the cold that seemed to grip the room. "Lothiriel?" He asked, glancing around, searching for her. "Sister?" He could see a figure in the corner, sitting in the floor, ever still. He stared at her for a moment before coming to the realization that it was indeed his sister. "Oh Lothiriel." He whispered.  
  
She looked like a ghost. Her white nightdress seemed to glow through the darkness giving off an eerie light. Her skin was so very pale and seemed to glisten with sweat. Her hair was undone and strung over her shoulders, and it had obviously not been brushed for days. Lothiriel did not look up from her seat on the floor, Erchirion stepped closer to see that she was rocking a small cradle, and humming a soft lullaby. The sight broke his heart and he struggled for words.  
  
"Lothiriel?" He came closer to her, hoping she would look up and smile brightly and everything would be fine. Erchirion kneeled beside his sister, and stopped the cradles rocking. "Lothiriel?" He asked a little louder.  
  
Lothiriel suddenly looked up, meeting her brother's gaze for a moment before turning from him and staring down into the cradle. "He sleeps so soundly." She commented softly. "My mother used to sing that song to me. Did you know that?" She asked, raising her eyes to his.  
  
"I remember." He said softly. He reached out to touch his sister, give her some comfort. He felt so very helpless.  
  
At his touch she immediately jumped and jerked away. Her eyes widened. She quickly glanced back to the cradle, alarmed and turned back to him. "Where did you take him?" She asked sharply.  
  
"What?" Erchirion blinked, confused by her sudden change in mood. "Lothiriel?"  
  
"My son!" She jumped to her feet. "Where is he? They have taken him I know it!" She suddenly looked frightened, as lost as a child. "Please, I need to know where my son is. Please, will you bring him to me?" She asked. "Please?" She begged.  
  
Erchirion stared at his sister in shock. "I..... Lothiriel..... I..." He stuttered for a moment, searching for words. "I cannot."  
  
She stared at him as if searching for something, and then nodded slowly and back away from him, in a corner of the room. She sat pulling her knees to her chest and began to rock. "Then you are just like the rest." She whispered. "You say nothing." She took a deep breath, "Please leave."  
  
Erchirion did not know how to reply to his sister. He stared at her for a moment, rocking continuously, as if the world would end if she stopped. He did not want to upset her, and so he turned slowly, and left the room.  
  
There was much activity in the corridor, and the servants rushing by were talking excitedly. He turned to the guards, "What is happening?" He asked.  
  
"The King has returned!" He said holding back a sigh of relief.  
  
Erchirion was neither filled with joy nor relief at these words. Instead he clenched his fists in rage and went to meet the King, hot rage that would boil the sea itself ran through his blood. Oh yes, he would greet the King, but the words would not be kind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Erchirion is NOT happy. Watch out. And for those of you who read my last story, yes, I know, I am playing off many of the same emotions I ALREADY explored in Erchirion. Well, I figure that people don't live their lives broken down into short stories. We don't go. Oh, wait, I was over- protective and jealous LAST year, well then I won't feel like that anymore. Hehe! Anyway... um... yeah I don't know WHY Mirdra kind of told them off... it just happened. And I also don't know that Mirdra delivered Eomer and his son too... actually it's kind of a stretch... but HEY! It COULD happen! Quite frankly I don't know where Amrothos and Erchirion came from! I wasn't PLANNING on them being in here... it just sort of happened.... I guess I felt like planning with more characters. I think I needed some NON-crazy people in here too.....  
  
Elessar King: Hehe! Yes... ice cream sounds good. And I'm glad Faramir found the long lost lemon... or rather, you found it and threw it at Faramir. Either way lemony goodness :-) My final words of wisdom to you for today are.... NI!!!  
  
Everlong: Hehe! Look! I hurried just for you! Hehe! Anyway, my plan is to have Eomer deliver all the baked goods so people will not notice the lack of ice cream, as ice cream tends to melt.... but thanks for reviewing! Yay you!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Sigh! I know! How could he leave her? Hehe! The answer is because I made him! And I did that because I am slightly weird and write weird messed up pieces of works like this! Thanks for reading :-)  
  
Isa: I made you cry? Really? Wow! Hehe! Anyway, thank you so much for the review! My roommate thought I was quite insane when I jumped out of my chair and said "WOOHOO!! I MADE SOMEONE CRY!!" That's not something a person should be proud of! I think Lothiriel's not the only person who needs help anymore! Maybe she can recommend a good therapist for me?? Hehe! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Blue Iris: Thanks so much for the review! Wow... I made people cry! Hehe! As weird as it sounds do you have any idea how exciting that is?? Hehe! Thanks for reading :-)  
  
Go on... push that review button! I dare you! I DOUBLE dare you! I TRIPLE dare you!!! GO!! REVIEW!! What? You're leaving? Aren't you forgetting to review?? Haha! I caught you! I know your mind....... you think you don't have time to review.... but you DO!! LIAR!!! Okay, sorry. I just really REALLY want reviews! 


	5. Chapter Five

Eomer cast his weary gaze upon the Golden Hall, his home, it seemed as though it was not real. As if he were still walking through some hazy dream. He was aware of the whispers coming from the villagers as he made his well to Meduseld. A child ran to another child, and began to speak excitedly, only to be silenced by a woman, his mother he supposed, with a sharp look. Eomer lifted his gaze to the steps of the Golden Hall, were his wife always stood to greet him whenever he returned home. His heart sunk when he saw that she was not there. However, perhaps Lothiriel merely did not know of his return. He went up the steps to be greeted by the guards, standing up straighter, and nodding their heads in respect to the King.  
  
The doors opened and Eomer hoped Lothiriel would rush out to greet him as she always did, however it was not Lothiriel who appeared in the door. It was her brother Erchirion.  
  
Eomer stared at him, surprised by his presence. "Erchirion-"  
  
However, he did not have time to voice his surprise. The Lord of Dol Amroth glared at the King, his eyes burning with anger and hatred. "So you've returned." He stated bitterly.  
  
Eomer did not quite know how to respond, but the anger of Erchirion was not what troubled him. It was the absence of Lothiriel. "My wife? Where is she?"  
  
His eyes hardened, "My sister has lost her senses while you selfishly were off gallivanting through Rohan." Erchirion's voice shook with anger as he regarded the King coldly. "You vowed once you would never cause harm to my sister, you obviously do not hold to those vows, Eomer, Eomund's son." He spat these words out with all the venom he could muster.  
  
Eomer stared at his brother-in-law in shock. His words began to hit the King and they filled him with rage. Without thinking of the consequences, he found himself launching himself towards Erchirion.  
  
The Gondorian Lord was caught off guard by Eomer's sudden attack, but fought back. The guards moved forward to defend their King but were stop by a few harsh words in Rohirric as Eomer ducked from a blow of Erchirion's fist. The two were both seasoned warriors, Erchirion was taller than the King of the Mark, but Eomer's fury more than made up for any advantage. Erchirion had no wish to harm the King, his words were spoken out of anger and distress for his sister's state. Eomer on the other hand, seemed to mean to kill the Dol Amroth Lord. In his eyes there was such fury and madness that he barely seemed to be a man at all, but some sort of beast, more horrible than any that ever set foot upon Middle Earth.  
  
Erchirion managed to get in a few blows of his own, but these were no match for Eomer. He soon found himself pinned to the dirt trying desperately to avoid the furious King's fist.  
  
Luckily, the fight was broken up abruptly. "Your majesty, cease this at once!"  
  
Mirdra, the mid-wife had appeared. Her lips pressed in a firm line, resembling a disapproving Grandmother as she swooped down on the two men, Amrothos not far behind. Eomer was suddenly pulled back into his mind. His eyes changed, and he released the tall Gondorian's collar, stepping back. Shocked at his own actions he offered to help the man to his feet.  
  
"I am sorry Erchirion." He said softly. Eomer felt his cheek where Erchirion had managed to hit him and was surprised to feel tears there. He wondered when he had started crying and quickly blinked them away. Such a display would not fit the King of the Mark. Although, his fight with his brother-in-law and ally was not exactly court protocol either. He could already here the murmur of his people discussing what they had just witnessed.  
  
Erchirion hesitated, accepted the King's offer and climbed to his feet. His jaw hurt from where Eomer had hit him, and he would definitely feel the rest of the powerful King's punches tomorrow.  
  
Amrothos stepped forward, he gave his brother a look that clearly read, 'What did you do?' And then turned his attention to the King. The younger Lord of Dol Amroth's eyes were nothing like his brother's. Instead of anger there was sorrow and pity. "Eomer, I am sorry for your loss." He said softly, embracing him as a brother.  
  
Eomer looked away for a moment; unable to find a suitable reply he merely nodded his head. He then turned back to them, "My wife?" He asked softly.  
  
Erchirion exchanged a glace with his brother and the mid-wife. A silent debate passed through the three of them of who should tell Eomer of Lothiriel's current state of mind. Erchirion would be quick to anger, Amrothos had not yet seen his sister, and did not truly understand her state of mind. The duty fell to Mirdra to report to the King the sad condition of the Queen. The old woman heaved a heavy sigh and stepped forward.  
  
"Come your Majesty." She said softly. "We should speak in private."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So my wife sees what she wishes to see, and not the truth?" Eomer said softly after hearing Mirdra's reports of Lothiriel's behavior.  
  
Mirdra gave the King a sympathetic look. "She does not accept it, and try as I might, I cannot make her see truth."  
  
Eomer sighed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples to combat the headache that was beginning to befall him. The moment he had entered the Golden Hall his advisors had demanded answers to every question they had gathered during his absence. Eomer ordered them out, promising to deal with them later. His wife was his first concern and he would not be able to concentrate on other matters until she was cared for. However, he was at a loss as to what he could do. "Surely she is not as bad as you say." He said, looking at the elderly woman hopefully.  
  
Erchirion, who had stood quietly with his brother to the side of the room as Mirdra told Eomer of the illness that had fallen Lothiriel, spoke. "I saw Lothiriel before you arrived." He sighed heavily, meeting the eyes of the King. "And I am sorry to say that it is not as Mirdra says, it is worse." He took a deep breath. "I had hoped that perhaps our visit," He nodded to his brother. "Would help her. But it did nothing. She just kept rocking that cradle, as if she saw the child there."  
  
Mirdra nodded, "I tried to remove the cradle your Majesty, but the Queen went into a fit of violent hysterics. I stopped my attempt for I feared that she would do harm to herself or someone else."  
  
Amrothos bit his lip with worry, "There must be something we can do." He said.  
  
Mirdra turned to regard him, and the wisdom in her eyes seemed to disappear as she admitted her failure. "My Lords, I have no more suggestions. For the first time in my many years of service as a mid-wife, I am at a complete loss. All women grieve when they loss a child to be sure, but I have never seen a woman so complete lose her mind as her Majesty."  
  
"Perhaps it is the elvish blood that legend claims runs through our veins." Amrothos observed. "I have heard that for an elf, grief can be overwhelming, even deadly." He recalled knowledge he had heard long ago, in the days of his youth spent pouring through books in his father's study.  
  
The room fell silent as thoughts dwelled on these words. If no one could find a way to help her, would Lothiriel slowly fade away and die?  
  
Erchirion cleared his throat, bringing attention back on himself and pulling everyone out of their thoughts. "I will take Lothiriel to Dol Amroth." He stated firmly. "Perhaps a change of scenery will improve her condidtions."  
  
Eomer looked at the man sharply, anger built inside him at what he viewed as arrogance and an assumption that Erchirion could better care for his wife than himself. "No." He replied, giving Erchirion as fierce glare.  
  
Erchirion returned it, refusing to back down. "It was not a request."  
  
Eomer stood, outraged at the bold manner of the Dol Amroth Lord's tone. "You have no right!"  
  
"She is my sister!" Erchirion exclaimed, anger causes his voice to rise.  
  
Eomer was trembling with furious anger and it was taking every ounce of control not to physically throw him out of the Hall. He moved so he was inches away from Erchirion, menacing even if the Gondorian was a bit taller than the King of the Mark.  
  
"She is my wife." His voice was low and threatening. "And if you-"  
  
"Eomer?"  
  
Eomer King was suddenly cut off by a soft voice from the back of the Hall. Recognizing the voice all heads snapped in its direction to see Lothiriel standing in the center of the hall. She seemed like something from a dream, but not a pleasant dream at all. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes wide with confusion. She seemed lost, like a spirit that was missing something and desperately trying to find it. She did not look like the Lothiriel that Eomer knew, but a mere shadow of her former self. He could only stare at her, unable to find words to answer her.  
  
Mirdra moved first, she was always quick to recover her senses, and almost used to the sight of the shell of the Queen. "My Lady, you should not be here." She stepped forward to take the Queen's arm and lead her back to her chambers.  
  
Lothiriel shrugged the hands off and took a step towards her husband. "Eomer, I cannot find Theomund. Is he with you?" She asked, her voice lost somewhere between panic and hope.  
  
Eomer felt a lump rising in his throat and raged against it. Trying to keep his voice steady he replied after thought, "The child is....... resting, Lothiriel."  
  
She seemed to accept this, yet in her mind the child was merely sleeping and would wake as he always did. "Then I shall be there when he wakes." She said distantly, turning to leave.  
  
"Lothiriel!" Eomer called, stopping her. She turned and he quickly crossed the room to her. He put a hand to her cheek, looking deep into her eyes, hoping to find something there. Some sort of sign of recognition of the truth, some sign of recovery of her senses. Something to bring him hope. "Stop this." He whispered simply.  
  
Lothiriel gave him a strange smile. "I must go Eomer." She then turned her eyes away from him. "I can hear the baby crying."  
  
Eomer gripped her arm to prevent her from leaving. "The baby is dead Lothiriel." He said, choking on the harshness of these words.  
  
Lothiriel jerked away from his arms, staring at him in shock. "Why would you say such an awful thing? Do not even jest of such Eomer." She quickly left, returning to their chambers to tend to the baby. The baby who was not there.  
  
Eomer stared after her a moment in shock. Then closed his eyes in pain and frustration. Guilt at leaving Edoras hit him, and he wondered if he had stayed with Lothiriel if she would have come to this.  
  
Erchirion watched him a moment, silently, out of respect for the King. Finally he spoke as gently as he could. "We only want what is best for her Eomer." He said, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "As I am sure you do as well."  
  
Eomer turned to the man, attempting to regain some control over his emotions. When he had enough to speak he replied. "I love her, and wish for her to remain here with all my heart. But I will not see her destroyed here." He closed his eyes again, opening them with a sigh. "I ask for a week. If she has shown no improvement by then, I will send her to Dol Amroth with you for recovery."  
  
Amrothos stepped forward, still staring after his sister in shock and disbelief. He turned his gaze with much effort to Eomer. "Then for you I hope she recovers in that time." He then looked back to the corridor where Lothiriel had just disappeared. "And for hers."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- I am a million times sorry about the amount of time it took to update! Exams occupied much of my time. Then I traveled all over the state of Virginia visiting various friends. Now I'm starting a new job and am seriously going to regret staying up this late writing. But I've made you wait long enough and can't get over the feelings of guilt I get during the day not updating ever! Anyway! I'll try not to go so long without updating again because I seriously feel bad about that! Hope this was okay, it's seriously late and I'm too tired to proofread... if I see anything HORRIBLY wrong I'll correct... if not well... why are you complaining then? Hehe! Just kidding! Complain away! I get that all the time at work where I'm training for a crazy job that I don't know anything about! Well... not really complaints... just people telling me how to do stuff which I REALLY APPRECIATE as I have NO IDEA what I'm doing. Sorry. Little vent there. Anyway! Sorry again! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
TelriMaiden- Hehe... sorry about not updating soon... anyway! Is Lothiriel going to be okay? Well I'm not telling :-P You'll just have to keep reading won't you? Mwahahahahaha! Sorry... evil Bean has taken over at the moment. Darn me and my many personalities. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update quicker next time :-)  
  
Isa- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for not updating and keeping you hanging! It seems Lothiriel will understand the baby's dead when I understand my job... which will be not for quite some time, but like Lothiriel, I have a week to come to an understanding (is afraid). Anyway, I'll stop complaining about my job now! And I'll update sooner next time because there's no excuse in my keeping you waiting that long. Hope the chapter was worth the wait, or if it wasn't... hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it!  
  
Rohan-nitpick- Yay! I'm disturbing! I'm so proud. Actually I don't know how I'm going to fix Lothiriel.... I'll think of something.... hopefully it won't be stupid.... I have some ideas.... I did consider having Eomer hit her over the head a few times to give her memory loss... just kidding. I think if I had Eomer do that people would come hurt me. Although he was only trying to help ;-) Thanks for the reviews. Hope you haven't lost interest in this story since I took millions of years to update. This chapter was written at such different times when I was in such different moods I'm not sure if its okay or not... I really hope it is.... I hate it when I feel like I've dropped the ball on something... like a couple chapters in Those We Love for example (lol I think you know the ones... when it got really slow and pointless...) ... and MOST of that Legolas story I wrote... Anyway, sorry about the wait. Happy reading!  
  
Kezya- Aw! You're so sweet! Thank you! When people say such nice things it makes me feel awful about taking so long to update. So here's the biggest apology I can give you:  
  
SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing. I hope this chapter met your expectations. If not, I'm extremely sorry. Keep reading though! Hehe! Maybe I'll do better next chapter!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Thanks for the review! Sorry about taking so long! Yes, Eomer had to face wraith. I feel sorry for him, although I made him do these things... shrug. Oh well. He's a big boy. He'll get over it :-) Thanks for the review! Happy reading!  
  
Okay, I'm tired and it's late so no creative begging for reviews today. Just know that I've started a crazy job that makes me insane and reviews make me happy. So it would really help if you could send me one. Good or bad. I don't care, just don't cuss me out or something. That's just rude. I hate rude. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time! 


	6. Chapter Six

Eomer watched his wife from across the room. He did not know whether she was even aware of he was there, for she should no sign of recognition to his presence. She was rocking the empty cradle, staring at the invisible baby with an expression of ignorant happiness. She sung softly, her gentle voice and the small pops from the fire seemed to be the only sounds that echoed through the Golden Hall.  
  
He had spent as much time as he possibly could these past five days. Only when important matters of State that only the King could handle came up would he leave her side. Eomer would rush through these matters, leaving much of the work for others to handle. His advisors would scowl with disapproval, but were hesitant to say anything. However, he knew what they were thinking. What they were plotting amongst themselves.  
  
Should Lothiriel remain lost in madness what would become of the Third Line of Kings? Rohan would still need an heir. Preferably, one sired by Eomer. However, a child with a mad wife was not the future King Rohan desired. There were legal ways to set Lothiriel aside, leaving Eomer free to marry another woman. But none would dare mention this to the King. It hovered uncomfortably in the air amongst them. Eomer knew they had a point. He was no ordinary man. Kings needed heirs, that was all there was to it. It was a cold truth that had been understood by rulers for centuries. Eomer had been lucky to find a woman of acceptable rank that he loved more deeply than he ever thought possible. And now, he may lose her to her own mind.  
  
He could not let that happen. Two more days were left of the week he until it would be decided if she would be taken to Dol Amroth with her brothers and it seemed hopeless that Lothiriel would make any progress. He had no idea what he could do. Her brothers were at a loss as well. Mirdra provided support, giving what little care she could to Lothiriel. She had no advice for the King, she could merely attempt to calm the Queen when she was out of control, and see to it that she ate.  
  
Lothiriel suddenly stopped her singing and turned her face to the fire for an instant. She seemed transfixed by the hypnotic dancing of the flames. Eomer observed her with the eye of a soldier determining the best method to defeat an enemy. This was a battle with something he could not see, nor understand. This was an invisible enemy that held his beloved wife captive, locking her away from him and destroying her, piece by piece, until he almost could not recognize her as his Lothiriel anymore.  
  
He had tried everything he could think of to help his wife. He had told her countless times that the child was dead. Lothiriel would simply stare at him blankly and brush off these words and go back to rocking the cradle, not hearing his words. Eomer had tried to take her to the small grave where their son now lay, but Lothiriel had protested, violently. Her cries and shouting had started the he tried to guide her out of the Golden Hall into the cool sunlight. She had shouted that she could not leave the baby inside and jerked out of Eomer's grasp, running back to the cradle. He could not bring himself to use force with her so there was no way to make her come with him.  
  
He sighed, watching as Lothiriel's gaze once more turned to the empty cradle and she went back to her gentle rocking. Never in his life had he felt so uncertain as to what should be done. He found himself missing the dark days of the War of the Ring. At least then his enemies were something that could be seen. Something that he could kill. Lothiriel was her own enemy. Her own mind held her captive. If only he could free her. If only he could make her see that the cradle she now rocked was empty.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts ceased to wander and focused on one idea. The cradle. It was a reminder of the child and she seemed transfixed by it, always returned to its side.  
Eomer nodded to himself, making up his mind quickly. He strode across the room to his wife and knelt beside her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She didn't even look up, her eyes never left the cradle. Eomer reached down and stopped the rocking to get her attention. She looked up, surprised by his presence, and pulled away slightly with the shock of what she saw as his suddenly appearance.  
  
Eomer took advantage of her surprise, wasting no time he left the small cradle and without a word, cast it into the fire.  
  
Lothiriel's shriek filled the air and she quickly rushed forward to the fire, attempting to pull the cradle out of the bright flames. "What have you done?" She shouted, trying to reach into the fire, but pulling back reflexively from the intense heat.  
  
Eomer, seeing that she was hurting herself, pulled her back, ignoring her struggling against him. "Lothiriel!" He shouted, gripping her wrist tightly to keep her from harming herself further. "Lothiriel, he is dead! Our son is dead." He told her harshly. "You must see this."  
  
Lothiriel stopped struggling she stared at the flames as the cradle burned, filling the room with a strange warmth. "Dead?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes Lothiriel." He said studying her face with caution. "He has died."  
  
Her face showed no emotion as she turned away from her husband, gazing into the dancing flames. "Our son is dead." She said, her voice empty and cold.  
  
Eomer moved to stand beside her, gently resting his hands on her shoulders. "Lothiriel, are you all right?"  
  
She made no reply to his inquiry. "I am tired. I believe I shall rest now." Her voice was flat, as if all the feelings had been sucked out of her.  
  
Eomer nodded, guiding her to the bed, watching as she lay down. He felt shaken by this whole ordeal, and was made nervous by her lack of emotion. "I'll have your meal sent here if you'd like." He offered.  
  
"Yes, that would be pleasant." She said flatly, closing her eyes to sleep.  
  
Eomer watched her a moment and then turned to leave the room to find Mirdra and Lothiriel's brothers. Although she was still not fully healed, there had been a change in her condition. Eomer just hoped that he had done the right thing, and that this change was for the better. He did however breathe a sigh of relief. With this change there would be no reason to send his wife to Dol Amroth with Erchirion and Amrothos. Perhaps soon she would recover and their life together could continue. After such long nights thinking of only death, it felt good to think of life once more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dead. Her son was dead. Lothiriel lay on her bed, her face registered no emotion, and her eyes remained wide open, staring at nothing. She felt no pain, no sadness, no anger. She simply felt numb, as the events around her were not real, and she was merely a shell, her spirit detached and not present in her body. Everything around her seemed so cold and empty. Without her son, how could the world hold any joy for her?  
  
Lothiriel felt her arms ache. Ache to hold her child. She wrapped them around her and rolled over to stare across the room into the fire. She supposed she should feel sadness and grief over the death of her son, and she found herself wishing she did, but instead there was only a void of empty emotion in a sea of swirling thoughts.  
  
'Were you such a cold and horrible mother that you cannot grieve your own son?' She heard a voice inside her head ask her, and she knew it was her own mind tormenting her. She wanted to rage against its implications, but the voice had a point.  
  
Perhaps she was not fit to be a mother. After all, her only child was dead. Perhaps he had cried out in the night and she did not hear? Perhaps she did not give it enough care? Perhaps her milk lacked what was needed to keep her son alive?  
  
Lothiriel bit her lip, finally feeling something. But it was not sadness or grief; it was guilt that engulfed her. It was her fault the babe was dead. It had to be her fault. There was no other explanation for the child's sudden death.  
  
She should not have been blessed with a child, she was unfit to care for it. She did not deserve to have a husband like Eomer. He was such a wonderful man, he ought to have children, and not to mention he needed heirs to continue his line. He ought to set her aside as Kings and take a new wife as some noble men had been known to do when their wives were unable to produce heirs. She would agree to it whole-heartedly, as much as she loved him, in order to ensure Rohan's continued royal line. However, she knew Eomer would never agree to such terms. The man was stubborn to the end, and would continue to sire children within Lothiriel, and she was certain that none of these would survive with such a cold and unloving mother as she had proven to be with her dear Theomund.  
  
Lothiriel closed her eyes for a moment. There was only one way Eomer would consider marrying another. In order to save him from his own stubborn pride she had to take matters into her own hands.  
  
She stood, feeling the cold stone beneath her bare feet, and crossed the room to a trunk kept against the wall. She searched until she came upon what she was looking for. A long knife, its deadly steel blade seemed to shimmer in the firelight. Her eyes gleamed with quiet determination as she studied the weapon in her hand for a moment. She had no idea how she knew it was there, perhaps it was fate's blessing for the actions she was soon to take. Lothiriel paused, considering how this should be done. Raising the knife, she carefully cut into the flesh of her arm, gently, and not deep enough to kill. She merely wanted to see what it felt like, to test the knife's sharpness and determine how deep she would have to go on her next cut.  
  
Red, warm liquid ran down her arm and pooled onto the cold stone floor. She stared at it a moment, before realizing it was her own blood she was watching spill into pools which would soon become sticky and difficult to clean. She considered finding a washing basin to do this over, but then chuckled to herself, realizing how silly it was for her to worry about the state of the floor when she was about to take her own life. None of this seemed real yet, and watching her blood run from her arm to the ground was strange, leaving her with an almost giddy feeling as she summoned the courage to take the next cut.  
  
She wondered what Eomer would say when he found her. He should be happy to be rid of such a wife. She was doing this for him after all. She wondered it he would understand. Perhaps she should write a note explaining herself?  
  
Lothiriel shook the thought from her head. There was no time for that. She was merely stalling her task. She chided herself for lacking the courage to do this, and her determination grew. Taking a deep breath, that she assumed would be one of her last, she raised the knife, watching its glittering blade dance in the firelight. Perhaps in death she could look after her son better than she had in life.  
  
"For you Eomer." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut for she lacked the conviction to watch herself do this deed, and lowering the knife to meet her flesh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- BUM BUM BUM!!!! I know, I know, how could I do that to you? Well, I'm evil, what can I say? I can promise you that the other chapter should be up soon. I'd say two weeks at the latest. But don't hold me to that. I may drop dead and then the story won't be finished at all. Last week taught me that I should expect the unexpected. I had planned to have this done last week but circumstances prevented it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Note that I raised the rating. I decided to throw in suicide at the last minute (shrug). Just goes to show how much I actually plan things ;-) Happy reading! Lady of Legolas: Well, no change of scenery for her :-) Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Auror198: Hehe, well I'm glad you forgive me! Although you may be unhappy with the way I left this chapter. I gave hope, and then I took it away!! Mwahahahaha!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Lady of Imladris: Oh wow! Thank you! You're review was so nice :-) It's okay you haven't reviewed :-) The important thing is you did eventually! You made my day :-) Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter :-)  
  
Kat: How could I have forgotten you last time? That was extremely rude of me :-) You're review was so nice too! I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you still do. I hope I haven't become stereo-typical in how my characters are acting or anything. Thanks for the review! You made me smile :-D See? Doesn't that guy look happy?  
  
Okay people, your mission if you chose to accept it is to review my story! If not, you're computer will self-destruct in five minutes. I can do that you know. I have powers. Scary powers! Besides, what will a review hurt? Nothing! It'll take like five seconds and will make my day! So go on! Review! Make this poor wannabe author's day by sending a review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

The sounds of Eomer's footsteps echoed through the silent halls as he paced back and forth nervously. A cry bounced off the walls and stopped Eomer's pace. Without thinking he turned and ran through the halls to the chamber where Lothiriel lay. He brushed past two women leaving the room without a word or a response to their smiles and small respectful bows. His eyes search the room, attempting to take in everything at once. His heart skipped a beat at what he saw.  
  
"Lothiriel...." He trailed off, unable to find words.  
  
Mirdra came forward from where she stood by Lothiriel's side and smiled at him. "Congratulations your Majesty." She said. "I see I can keep you away no longer." She teased him gently. "You always were impatient, even as a babe yourself."  
  
"Yes well, this little one seems to have inherited that trait from his Father." Lothiriel said, her voice was amused; yet exhausted. She was holding a small bundle wrapped in blankets in her arms, beaming up at her husband across the room.  
  
The King moved to his wife's side, kneeling beside the bed. He kissed her cheek gently; afraid anything more would break her. "Are you well my Lady?" He asked softly, his eyes searching hers for assurance.  
  
She smiled, "Well enough, I am not the first woman to have a child you know."  
  
Eomer grinned and kissed her again, feeling a bit more confident. "Good. Then I may ask you my next question." He looked at her attempting to keep his expression serious. "Where did you learn to curse in Rohirric like that?" He asked. Remembering hearing several choice phrases echoing off the walls while Lothiriel was giving birth, that had distinctly come from his beautiful and gentle wife's mouth.  
  
Lothiriel laughed, "I am your wife. Do you think I merely close my ears whenever you utter a few choice phrases of your own?" She teased, her grey eyes sparkling with joy. The bundle in her arms let out a small wail and she shifted the babe in her arms. "Now come meet your son, Eomer." She said softly.  
  
Eomer turned his gaze onto the tiny little child, any apprehension he was feeling melted away as he saw his son for the first time. He was so tiny and helpless, and looked so completely at ease cradled in his mother's arms. Eomer felt the need to protect this bundle, and pride swelled through him. He had helped to make this. The love between himself and his wife had created this tiny little new life. It was a wonderful feeling. He reached down to touch the child and his gaze turned once more to Lothiriel who was watching him closely, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"You may hold him if you like, Eomer." She said softly. "After all, he is your son as well." She reminded him.  
  
Eomer licked his lips and reached down to gently take the babe from his mother's arms. "How do I--?" He asked his wife, searching for guidance.  
  
"You are fine, just mind you support his head." She said, watching as Eomer shifted the child into a comfortable hold. "Much like his father, his head seems to be too big for his neck to support."  
  
Eomer gave a small snort of laughter and took his eyes off the child to meet his wife's gleaming eyes. "Well my love, that is why we have you." He then looked back to the child, surprised that he wasn't crying. "What shall we call him?"  
  
"Theomund." Lothiriel replied with a tone that meant she had obviously put great thought into this. "His name shall be Theomund."  
  
Eomer met her eyes once again. He was touched by the tribute to his Uncle and Father in the child's name, and his eyes silently thanked her. "Theomund." He said softly, letting the name hang in the air for a moment. "It is a good name for the Prince of the Mark." He told her with a smile. "Theomund it is."  
  
*  
  
Eomer was pulled from his dream sharply by footsteps echoing across the room. It took him a moment to remember he was sitting his throne in the Hall and not his private chambers. The dream had been a sweet memory, one that he was reluctant to return from. It had been four long days since Lothiriel had finally realized the child was dead, and four days since she had left her bed or uttered a word to him. There was something in her manner that frightened him, her eyes were empty and she seemed so cold, as if she herself were also dead. Eomer was suddenly aware he had lost track of the hour. It must be very late, for the Hall was dark. Even the fire had been allowed to extinguish, only one torch cast some light into the room.  
  
Eomer turned to his gaze to find the source of the footsteps, and was surprised to see Amrothos crossing to him looking resolute. "There has been no change." He told his wife's eldest brother before he even had the chance to open his mouth.  
  
Amrothos stopped in front of the King gazing up at him. "I did not come to inquire as to my sister's health." Amrothos sighed, taking a step closer. "I came to inquire about you."  
  
"Me?" Eomer asked, surprised. He stood crossing to take the torch and light the others to bring more light to the Hall. "I am fine."  
  
"Are you?" Amrothos asked, his grave face showing wisdom as he watched the King. He placed a hand on Eomer's shoulder, "Come Eomer. Let us talk as brothers." He said gently.  
  
Eomer turned to face the young Gondorian Lord his face a mask of fury. "I beg your pardon, Lord Amrothos, but what comfort could you offer me? You have no wife, nor have you lost children. How could you possibly know what it is like to watch the woman you love more than anything slowly allow herself to be buried by the weight of a lost child?"  
  
Amrothos took a step back, he looked as if he was fighting a great battle inside his mind, and finally he spoke. "Do not assume I am a strange to death, Eomer King." He paused, as if searching for words. "I lost the woman I loved to fever a mere four months ago, Eomer."  
  
Eomer's brow furrowed with confusion and his anger falter. "I had no idea you were--"  
  
"Oh we were not wed." Amrothos interrupted. "She was a dressmaker's daughter. The one who made Lothiriel's wedding dress actually, but a servant nonetheless. We had loved each other since I was old enough to find women of interest. But it was always honorable, I had heard of how some noble men took servants as mistresses, and I did not want Lissara to feel I was creating that life for her. I was slow to speak to father of her, for I felt he would not approve of such a union for one of his sons. I was trying to soften father up to the idea and work of the courage to speak of wedding her when the fever took her." He took a deep breath finding the words of finality. "But death got to her before I did, but I have vowed never to love another, and I will hold to that vow."  
  
Eomer stared at the younger man in shock. "I am sorry Amrothos."  
  
The Dol Amroth Lord took a deep breath and met the eyes of his brother-in-law. "I tell you this for there is still hope Eomer. Lothiriel lives, she lives Eomer!" He clasped his shoulder tightly. "Where there is life, there is hope."  
  
Eomer was about to reply when a scream broke the silence of Meduseld. Eomer's eyes widened and he looked at Amrothos in fear. "Lothiriel."  
  
They both jumped up and ran to her chamber, passing several bewildered servants and guards on the way. None of them would enter the royal chamber for they had been ordered not to disturb the Queen.  
  
Eomer and Amrothos both burst through the doors and skidded to a stop at the sight that met their eyes; a pool of blood on the floor, and Lothiriel standing with a long knife, ready to make her final blow.  
  
"No!" Eomer reacted first, diving across the room and knocking the knife from Lothiriel's hand, tackling her to the ground. Struggling to keep Lothiriel still he turned to Amrothos. "Go for a healer! NOW!" He commanded.  
  
Amrothos, pale with fear for his dear sister, nodded and quickly left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. His logical mind found it better if the servants did not witness what almost happened in that room.  
  
Lothiriel cried out, trying to free herself from Eomer's grasp. "Let go!" She shouted, her eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"No!" Eomer refused, tightening his grip and ignoring her wild kicks and attempts to grab the knife from where it fell across the room. He used his weight to pin her to the ground and held her hands to the ground above her head. "Lothiriel."  
  
She still struggled, fighting tooth and nail to free herself, like a wild animal. Her eyes were strange, as if focused only on ending her life. She made another attempted to grab for the knife.  
  
Eomer being so much larger than Lothiriel her attempts were all in vain. He easily hauled her to her feet, grasping her arms tightly, ignoring the blood pouring from a wound on her arm for the time. She winced with pain and Eomer's eyes softened. He hated hurting her, and his grip loosened. However, Lothiriel took full advantage of this and attempted to escape once more. Eomer gripped her arms once more and shook her hard, as if to try to shake her from a nightmare.  
  
"Lothiriel!" He shouted her name. "Lothiriel!" He startled her to a halt in her struggle and he pulled her close, his face a mere inch from hers. "You listen to me. I love you, you hear me? I love you! And you will not do this! You will not lose yourself to grief! If I have to lock you in chains to keep you from yourself then so be it! I WILL NOT LOSE YOU TOO!" His voice was an angry, stern growl as he spoke. His legendary fury was brought out in full force, and his wife fell limp against him, shaking as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You need an heir, I can't give you that." She sobbed, failing at her attempt to fight her tears.  
  
Eomer shushed her, gently stroking her back and pulling her close into a comforting embrace. "There will be other children, my love."  
  
"How can you be sure?" She asked, her voice unstable, choking on her sobs. "You should find yourself a new wife, one who will give you a strong son. It is what is best for Rohan."  
  
Eomer took a small step back and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "You are what is best for me, and therefore what is best for Rohan."  
  
"But it is my fault our son is dead." She replied, her voice soft, tears flowed down her cheeks, tears that had remained unshed until this point. Now they came as a flood, engulfing her bodying into shuddering sobs as her husband held her against the tide of sorrow and tears. "A mother should know if her son is dying, I slept while my baby drew his last breath."  
  
Eomer swallowed the knot that was forming in his throat and tightened his arms around her. "I slept as well Lothiriel." He kissed her forehead, wiping her tears as they fell. "You are not to blame. You must not carry this burden, it is swallowing you whole." He told her, hearing his own voice crack slightly as he fought the growing lump in his throat. "And I need you Lothiriel."  
  
She looked up at him, her grey eyes wide. She blinked slowly, and comprehension seemed to fill her features. "Eomer..." She started to speak, but trailed off her eyes moving from the puddle of blood on the floor, and her husband. She closed her eyes, her face growing very pale. "What have I done?" She whispered, before her knees gave way.  
  
Eomer caught her in his arms and quickly moved her to the bed. He glanced at the wound on her arm with apprehension. He was no healer, not by a long shot, but as a soldier he knew that she had lost a lot of blood, and that in addition to her refusing to eat, and the trauma she had been through was dangerous for her health.  
  
The healer and Amrothos burst in the door, as if they had been waiting for things to quiet down. Mirdra was soon behind, quickly moving to Lothiriel's side like a protective mother.  
  
"Your Majesty, may I ask you to step aside so I may see to your wife?" The healer, a mild mannered man with strands of whitened hair mixing with gold, asked, stepping over and glancing over the Queen, making mental notes of her condition.  
  
Eomer stepped back wordlessly, he felt in a daze, as if in a dream. She had been back. His Lothiriel. He had seen her for that brief moment, she had understood. He felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder and turned. Mirdra was watching him with the sympathy and love of a grandmother.  
  
The healer was hurriedly dressing Lothiriel's wounds. He turned and quickly hounded Mirdra with questions about her diet and health. He never asked how Lothiriel got those wounds for he felt it was not his place.  
  
"Will she..." Eomer swallowed hard, his mind was finally catching up with all that had taking place this night. "Will she live?"  
  
The healer paused and turned to the King. "I believe so your Majesty. She has lost a great deal of blood, but she is young and strong." He looked over his dressing and nodded with satisfaction. "She will need plenty of good meals and rest, but in time she should recover, should she wish it."  
  
Eomer nodded, "Thank you." He said softly. Should she wish it he thought, but that was just the problem, did Lothiriel wish to live? Eomer sighed, running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath. He felt completely helpless, and that was a feeling that Eomer did not enjoy. All he could do was wait, and hope.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Here's the next chapter! So don't hurt me! Hehe! I'll have to admit I'm a bit overwhelmed by the reaction of you wonderful reviewers! I'm flattered that you guys like my story enough to yell at me for leaving you hanging like I did. Wow! Anyway, Lothiriel is on the road to recovery... or not.... (well... if you read my other Eomer and Lothiriel story or know about Elfwine then you'll know I can't do anything too terrible to her!) Anyway, I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter because if I don't finish it by next week then I'll have to wait a whole week before writing it because my friends and I are going to a cabin in beautiful West Virginia (clears throat, I'm not a mountain hick, not at all! I just go to West Virginia on vacation, run over railroad tracks in my truck for the fun of it, and say the work y'all and take the -g off of words like puddin' :-) While that's great for me it's bad for you because I'm surely not going to write while I'm there (I will be working on making a movie with my friends involving an evil leprechaun that's trying to kill us! Yes, we are losers....) and I'll forget what I was doing here! It's crunch times ladies and gentlemen!  
  
TeleriMaiden- Don't take back your forgiveness! Now I'm sad! Aww..... well... it's nice to know that you like this story enough to take away forgiveness and make me sad :-) But I have to ask, if I'm a good girl and write every night after work and think about what I'm going to write while I work will you re-forgive me??  
  
Lady of Imladris- Here's an update! Don't kill me too! Also, I agree that those two have not updated in forever and it is quite sad. I'm also happy that you like my other one :-) Thanks for the support and thanks for keeping me on my toes with updates! And of course, you totally rule for reviewing!  
  
Rohan-Nitpick- Of course I enjoy being disturbing! It's my goal in life! I think this story just comes from the fact that I'm usually a very cheerful person who never gets mad at anyone (well... I get road-rage, but who doesn't?). So I write a depressing story to vent my err.... problems.... or maybe I just enjoy torturing characters. I think that's it!  
  
Kat- Thanks for the review :-) I'm trying not to keep you guys waiting too long! I really am! I'm glad you enjoyed my other story :-) Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Lady of Legolas- Hm... why did she do that? I have no idea... probably because I told her to. Mwahahaha! Thank you so much for the praise :-) It really makes me smile after a hard day at work! Can anything be done? Boy I hope I think of something :-) Although I think they made progress in this chapter, don't you? Well.... we will find out if they did anyway! Happy reading!  
  
Rabid Cow- (blink) Oops. I forgot about that BEFORE thing... well that makes sense doesn't it ;-) Thanks for the review. I seemed to have you a bit freaked out... sorry! Well, I'm not really sorry because my goal is to have you guys going AH! And judging by your Acking and Ahing I seem to have accomplished that goal! Yay!!! Thanks for acking and ahing! Yay you!  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm happy! And yet... I want more reviews! If you review I will send you chicken and dumplings! I make REALLY yummy chicken and dumplings! I wonder how many of you guys have actually ever had chicken and dumplings..... well.... I make good ones :-) I'll even send Eomer to deliver them... as soon as I'm through with him ;-) He's still washing and waxing my car, but when he finishes it he'll be right over with chicken and dumplings. All because you reviewed. Which is a win/win situation! You got to express your opinion AND eat yummy chicken and dumplings AND be served by the King of Rohan who is rather yummy himself..... See? You can't lose!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE???? 


	8. Chapter Eight

It took time. Healing is never something that happens quickly, and wounds like this never truly fully heal. The pain only dulls with some time. Life must go on, and Lothiriel seemed to finally understand and accept that fact. Still, it took time. All of Edoras seemed to breath a great sigh of relief when their Queen awoke after three days of sleep. Rumors had been flying around the city like a flock of birds and Lothiriel's health seemed to be the topic of every conversation. The rumors ranged from Lothiriel being perfectly well and already carrying another child, to Lothiriel was actually dead and Eomer was already looking for a new wife. The truth was actually somewhere between all that. Lothiriel was slowly becoming stronger physically, as well as mentally.  
  
When she woke that day in her warm bed in Meduseld Eomer was by her side. He said little, if anything at all. Eomer never claimed to be one for fancy, insightful words. However, he did not need words, his emotions were reflected in his eyes. Lothiriel knew this, she always knew. He could never hide anything from her, she was far too perceptive, and at times it would drive him mad, but now he would give anything for her to catch him in a little white lie, or know exactly when something was bothering him and not leave him alone until he told her everything.  
  
Lothiriel reached out a hand to her husband and merely whispered to him softly, "I am so sorry Eomer."  
  
He stared at her a moment, surprised at her words. "For what Lothiriel?"  
  
"I caused you such worry. I am sorry." She said, her voice was weak, and yet carried strength he had not heard in her voice in so long he had almost forgotten.  
  
Eomer felt his lips turn in a small smile and he kissed her forehead gently, smoothing her hair. "You are forgiven, but swear to me you will never do yourself such harm again."  
  
Lothiriel bit her lip, "It was strange Eomer. I knew what I was doing, and yet I did not know." She closed her eyes and Eomer pulled her close, holding her in his arms. He silently held her for a long time, offering her strength and it was together that they found comfort. And strangely enough, with the help of a creature that looked like a half drowned rat when they found him.  
  
It was a rainy day, two weeks later when Lothiriel stood watching the rain fall from a window. Her brothers sat by the fire reading books from Meduseld's library. Eomer was busy seeing to matters of state, apparently there was a band of horse thieves on the loose in the villages on the borders.  
  
Lothiriel turned to her brothers, as if coming to a decision. "I believe I will go for a walk." She said.  
  
Erchirion and Amrothos looked up, surprised. Lothiriel had been silently musing for some time, and they had almost forgotten she was there.  
  
"Lothiriel, the weather is-" Erchirion started, but Amrothos stopped him.  
  
"Is perfect for a stroll. I believe I'll join you sister." He interrupted.  
  
Lothiriel gave her brothers a small smile, between them and Eomer she hardly had a moment to herself. "You have been my shadows for two weeks now. Surely you understand if I wish to have a moment alone."  
  
They opened their mouths to protest, but Lothiriel stopped them. "I am Queen here, therefore I order you to stay here until I return."  
  
They could not protest, for it was a royal order. They also knew that tone in her voice meant she could not be argued with. Lothiriel's marriage had not seemed to dull her stubborn streak. And so, within a few minutes Lothiriel was walking past the stares of the people of Edoras and away from the city.  
  
The fresh air felt good in her lungs, and the wet grass filled the air with a fresh scent that always made her feel alive. She took her time, strolling among the endless field of tall grass. Her mind was on nothing and everything at the same time as the cool raindrops fell on her face. She felt so completely awake and alive she just felt as though she could wander the fields forever, dancing in the rain. The grass rolling in the wind reminded her of the waves on the ocean that she had spent her childhood trying to catch. Perhaps it was the wet feeling against her skin that made her think of Dol Amroth, but she felt like she was a little girl once more. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching and a sly grin she threw her hands out and spun around, making the world spin and a blur of colors. She spun and spun until a soft whine made her stop. When the world stopped spinning and she found her feet she turned to the source of the noise, curious at what could possibly sound so pitiful.  
  
It was a puppy. The poor little creature was lying half drowned in a puddle, and looked nearly starved. It's once golden coat was covered in mud and grit and it was shivering something awful. Lothiriel easily picked the little pup up, she could almost hold it in one hand it was so small. She wrapped it in her cloak, determination lining her features. She would not allow this poor little puppy to die, it was so completely helpless, and with a purpose, her mind came out of her past and back to the present. Making sure the puppy was warm and would stay dry she quickly headed back to Edoras, ignoring the curious looks from the people who stopped in their rush to get home as dry as possible from their business to stare at the Queen with her cloak cast aside and wrapped around a squirming bundle. She dashed up the steps to the Golden Hall and pushed the heavy doors open with a bang that made everyone jump with surprise.  
  
Eomer had been standing by the fire with her brothers, scolding them for letting Lothiriel leave the city alone in this horrible weather, and they all looked up to see Lothiriel rushing towards the fire looking worried.  
  
"Lothiriel?" Eomer asked curiosity mixed with worry in his tone.  
  
Lothiriel ignored him for the moment and shouted for a servant to bring towels, clean water, and some scraps from the kitchens. She then moved to the fire and they all stared at her squirming cloak. She pulled her cloak back a bit to reveal a soggy little head of a once golden puppy, and rubbed it to try to warm its freezing bones a bit.  
  
Eomer held back a chuckle of relief and watched his wife, "Lothiriel, where did you find this?" He asked.  
  
"It looks like a drowned rat." Erchirion commented.  
  
"It's filthy." Amrothos added. "It could carry diseases. Not to mention it could have attacked you, sister."  
  
Lothiriel looked up and rolled her eyes at her brothers, laughing merrily. "Oh really you two! You sound like a couple of old women. Besides, do you really think I am at risk from an attack by this little thing?" She asked, raising the puppy with one hand. It looked even more pitiful than before, but seemed warmer now, and its eyes danced around the room with interest.  
  
Eomer silently agreed with Erchirion and Amrothos, the pup was filthy and who knew what diseases it may carry, but was so glad to hear his wife laughing he choose to ignore these concerns and give the puppy the benefit of doubt.  
  
"I assume you wish to keep this dog?" Eomer asked, hiding his grin and attempting to sound stern.  
  
Lothiriel looked up, smiling. "May I Eomer? Please?"  
  
Her two brothers burst out laughing. "You haven't changed a bit dear sister. I seem to recall a little girl who used to bring who strays and beg her father, 'may I keep him Father?' until we all went mad." Erchirion teased.  
  
She smiled brightly, "And it usually worked on him." She then looked at her husband imploringly, drawing the puppy closer. "May I Eomer?"  
  
His attempt to look stern broke right there and he burst out laughing. "Of course! How can I say no to such a pitiful face?"  
  
She laughed and the puppy licked her hand. "He is rather pitiful isn't it?"  
  
Eomer grinned, "I was talking about you." He leaned over and kissed her happily.  
  
Erchirion cleared his throat. "Yes. Now that you mention it, they both look like drowned rats at the moment." He teased his sister with a grin.  
  
She attempted to glare at them both but gave up and sighed, looking at the puppy. "You see what I have to put up with?" It gave a small bark in response and wagged its tail. All four of them chuckled and scratched the filthy pup's ears affectionately. If this little creature could help Lothiriel, then Eomer would welcome it into his home.  
  
And so the pup, which Lothiriel named Felarof, came to the Golden Hall as one of the family, and unlike most dogs, who would live in the royal kennels, Felarof lived in the Golden Hall and was never far behind Lothiriel. His name turned out to be quite appropriate, for just as Eorl was the only one who could tame Felarof the horse, Lothiriel seemed to be the only one that could control Felarof the pup. Felarof grew quite healthy very fast, and did not look quite as pitiful with a clean golden coat and a decent meal. But still, he was hardly an intimidated beast with his tiny size from lack of nutrition, baggy skin, and floppy golden ears. He also, much to Eomer's amusement, appeared to be a bit stupid. He had not quite mastered the skill of stopping, and when his tiny paws scampered across the stone or wooden floors he would skid and run into tables, walls, people, anything that got in his way. This never seemed to phase him a bit, and he would shake himself off and scamper off in the next direction, until he crashed into something else and Lothiriel scooped him up, fussing over his bumped head, and set him in her lap, scolding Eomer and her brothers for laughing so. They would apologize but would also make her admit that it was rather funny. The puppy was a wild thing, and seemed to think Eomer's boots where made for his own amusement and his clean stockings quite tasty. No matter how stern a tone Eomer used with the puppy he could not convince the pup to release his clothing, and so the King of the Mark gave chase in a most undignified manner. Felarof of course, thought this was a great game, and they circled the halls of Meduseld three times, for the pup was rather fast and small and could slip under tables. Finally, with a single word from Lothiriel, once she recovered her voice from laughing, he dropped the stocking and would trot over to his mistress with the proudest puppy grin, as if he'd done a great deed. He also decided that the King's throne was a quite comfortable seat for a pup and would climb up on it and fall asleep. This was quite a rude surprise when Eomer went to sit and was stopped by a yelp and a puppy bite on his backside. As irritating as Felarof could be, Eomer would have gladly put up with ten Felarof's just to see Lothiriel smiling and laughing again. Every day she seemed more and more herself. There were still times when she would fall silent and stand by a window or by the fire, staring at nothing, her arms hugging herself. Felarof would then show what little bit of brains he appeared to have, and if Eomer was not already there, he would go on a mission to find his master and bring him to his mistress, and would curl up at her feet as Eomer held her close. These moments however, seemed to lessen with time, and soon life at Meduseld fell back into its usual pace, with of course, several disturbances caused by Felarof.  
  
Soon autumn beginning to show signs of its approach to the city, and it had been a full year since the child's birth. She handled Theomund's birthday well it seemed. She woke in Eomer's arms that morning and rolled over to face her husband.  
  
"Do you know what day it is?" She asked softly.  
  
Eomer nodded, tightening his arms around her. "Yes." He replied simply.  
  
Lothiriel sighed and closed her eyes a moment. "I miss him Eomer."  
  
"I know." He replied, kissing her softly, "And so do I."  
  
Felarof, who slept on the rug before the fire, jumped up on the bed. Eomer had tried to draw the line at sleeping in their chambers, but had given up when he whined so badly outside the door that they never got any sleep, they both however, drew the line at the pup sharing their bed, for it was quite well used and having a furry little creature to share it with would be a nuisance. So Felarof's spot was on the rug before the fire, which he was quite happy with it seemed, for it was nice and warm. However, today he seemed to sense his mistress's mood and jumped up on the bed greeting each of them with doggie kisses. Eomer groaned, "No, no, go to your mistress, you beast. She likes you more than she likes me it seems."  
  
Lothiriel laughed, pulling her dog to her and kissing its golden fur before setting it on the ground. "Can you blame me? Felarof talks back far less and obeys far more." Lothiriel got to her feet, and set about dressing herself. "Now come. I am sure our son would not want us to spend this day in mourning. Shall we ride together my Lord?"  
  
Eomer smiled, "I do not know my Lady, your lover would not approve." He commented with a pointed look at Felarof, who wrestling with a pair of boots that Eomer had given up for lost as the pup had nearly destroyed them.  
  
Lothiriel smiled coyly and leaned over to give Eomer a kiss, "Well, he will just have to wait, for today I am at my husband's command."  
  
And so they rode together among the grassy fields, observing the signs that autumn would soon be upon them. The harvest appeared to be a good one this season, and the colors of the impending autumn created a beautiful picture as the grass rippled with the wind. It was a good day for the royal couple as they raced together across Rohan, and it was one of joy instead of pain and sorrow that they had suffered for so long.  
  
Seeing this, Erchirion and Amrothos determined that they were no longer needed in Rohan, and should be returning to Dol Amroth, but they could wait, for the weather would not turn against them for at least two months or so, and they were enjoying spending time with their little sister.  
  
A month later they stood before Meduseld, saying goodbye to their sister and her husband. Lothiriel hugged them both, and promised to be well. She ordered them to send her love to her Father and eldest brother, Elphir, and of course, her dear little nephew, Alphros, who must be getting quite big indeed by now. Eomer quietly thanked them both for their help, and promised to care for their sister, and with a respectful nod to Eomer, and another hug to Lothiriel they were gone.  
  
Lothiriel stood watching them disappear into the horizon. Eomer stood behind her, resting his head on hers. It was early yet, and Edoras was just beginning to show signs of life as the people went about lighting fires for breakfast and waking their families. Lothiriel was very quiet for a long time, and Eomer was about to suggest the go back inside to their breakfast when Lothiriel suddenly spoke.  
  
"I believe I am with child again." She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Eomer regarded her with wonder. "Already? So soon?"  
  
A ghost of a smile crossed her features. "I believe so, and so does Mirdra."  
  
Eomer smiled, he was so glad Mirdra had decided to stay in Edoras. She was such a kind woman, and never spread rumors or aided them. She also refused any gift of gratitude for her help with Lothiriel. She merely considered it part of her duties.  
  
"That is wonderful." His smile faltered when he saw her expression. "Isn't it? Why did you not share this with your brothers?"  
  
Lothiriel sighed deeply, "What if I lose this one as well?"  
  
He sighed, kissing the top of her head and pulling her close once more. "Oh Lothiriel." He said softly. "We cannot live in fear of 'what ifs'." He told her. "In the end, we are all merely dust in the wind."  
  
She nodded, "I know, but I do not want others to know of this until it can no longer be secret." She turned to look up at him. "I could not bare the thought of having so much pity."  
  
He nodded, understanding her feelings. "Whatever comes, we shall face it together Lothiriel." He told her, leaning in to kiss her once more. "For together we are stronger than apart."  
  
With these words they stood together, watching as the sun rose over the mountains. A new day had begun once more, as it had for centuries before, and life as it always had, continued with the new dawn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE END...... or is it?  
  
A/N- Yeah, I know. I could have kept going, but I didn't! I also know this chapter jumps like mad and is randomness galore. If you don't like it... well.... I guess I could think of some way to change it... but I wanted to finish! Also like I said in the story, healing takes time and if I covered every freakin' week this story would have gone on forever! And I would have lost my patience with it because I'm dying to write my next story! Also, I seem to have come down with something and am under the influence of more cold medicines than I need so I can go on my trip tomorrow... err... this morning. Of course, I'm also staying up way too late because I love my reviewers and wanted to give them this chapter/ending before I went away! Hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun. I enjoyed making Lothiriel crazy. Crazy people amuse me. If you don't believe me meet my friends! No offense friends, in case you read this, I love you guys, but you are crazy :-) Or.... crwazy. Hehe.  
  
Yes, I am writing another Eomer/Lothiriel story, and yes it will pick up with the next childbirth. Sigh. It may be awhile though, because the new Harry Potter book is coming out, and after I read that I may need to write some Harry Potter stuff! You never know with me :-) But here's a preview:  
  
COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!  
  
With Eomer gone off to war in Gondor, will Lothiriel be able to manage Rohan? Yes, pregnant Lothiriel is off managing the country, and no, I'm not going to go easy on her! I never do! And yes, stupid Eomer goes off to Gondor leaving his pregnant wife. But he has a VERY good reason.... I just haven't thought of it yet..... probably his stupid sense of duty. But whatever... that's what's coming! For a movie preview picture lots of Lothiriel being worried, fires, storms, evil people, Eomer getting the crap beat out of him, and of course, Eomer beating the crap out of everyone else... all set to neat music from Gladiator or 13th Warrior or something!  
  
TeleriMaiden- There. Feeling better now? I made Lothiriel not crazy by the magic of a doggie! Of course, the dog was a bit cute, but I thought this story needed something like that to make it all happy again. Hope you like the ending :-) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate them. And thank you for forgiving me again :-) I can go to West Virginia happy now. Of course, I may fall asleep behind the wheel if I don't go to bed soon....... until next time... HAPPY READING!  
  
Lady of Imladris- Because I am afraid of you killing me, I am staying up way to late the night before my trip to finish this story. So if I fall asleep and crash tomorrow.... it's your fault! Just kidding, I'm sure I'll be fine, I'm waiting for my cold medicine to kick in so I can't sleep anyway... Yes, Eomer delivers chicken and dumplings if I make him. I've trained him well. And just because you are so wonderful and I appreciate your reviews so much Eomer will deliver the chicken and Aragorn the dumplings. Then, at your home, they will combine the ingredients and serve you chicken and dumplings. All because you reviewed my story. See? Who says you never get anything for reviewing? Besides my gratitude and appreciation for all the nice comments of course and boosting my self-esteem and making my day for saying I'm the best... you have no idea how much your reviews improved my day :-) THANK YOU! Gold star for you!  
  
Rohan-Nitpick- Thanks for the reading suggestions. I'll have to read them when I get back. Haha, what? You don't trust me? Hehe. Actually, come to think of it, I don't trust me either :-) Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You're always one of my favorite reviewers. You rock. Also, don't worry, I'm always careful when driving. Especially with my pretty new car. I get mad when birds fly near it for fear of poop on my car. Heaven help anyone who dares to scratch it! Thanks so much for the reviews :-) Happy reading. Gold star for you :-)  
  
Kat- Thank you so much for your kind reviews :-) Sorry this story didn't include Elfwine, but I have more in store for my next story, which will include Elfwine, and I didn't want to make this story too long and lose it's focus, or worse, me lose interest and it goes down hill. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! It's always so great to hear that people are enjoying my stories :-) Happy reading and of course, gold star for you :-) I seem to be giving out lots of those today... I'll have to go get more!  
  
Lady of Legolas- Thanks so much for reviewing! You've been such a great reviewer :-) It's people like you that make me feel bad if I make you wait a really long time for the next chapter. Gold star for you too! You rock! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Happy reading!  
  
Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed reading this story because I had fun writing it :-) Please review! When I come home from West Virginia in a week I'd love to see my email flooded with reviews. Good or bad. If they're bad though, I'd appreciate a hint as too where I went wrong so I can improve. Even though this is just a hobby, I'd like my work to be at least semi-presentable. Review and I'll send you some of the wonderful happy vibes I get on vacation! Along with Eomer delivering chicken and dumplings!  
  
Until next time.... HAPPY READING!!!! 


End file.
